Deepest, Most Desperate Desire
by guitarstrings0187
Summary: Quinn is reading a book when Rachel crawls into their bed after her morning walk. They talk a little about what Quinn is reading before Rachel falls asleep. Just some fluffy Faberry ficlet.


**A/N: Just a little fluff based on this prompt I found on Tumblr:** Person A is in bed reading a book. Person B enters and climbs into bed with them. Without looking up person A raises their arm so that person B can crawl under and snuggle up with them. Person B falls asleep.

I hope you guys enjoy and feel free to leave a review!

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in New York. Outside the windows of the apartment bedroom, the birds were chirping and the sun shone through, lighting up the whole room. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue, the color that Quinn loved looking at.

Overall, it was the perfect weather to read a book, with her back propped up against the headboard of the bed as she flipped through the pages. To be fair though, every kind of weather was perfect for Quinn to read a book. It didn't matter if it was raining, snowing, or if the sun was shining brightly; because for Quinn, nothing else really mattered as long as she could enjoy some peace and quiet while she did her favorite hobby.

Her ears perked up as she heard the familiar footfalls padding through the wooden floorboards of their bedroom, a smile flitting across her face as she lifted her left arm. She felt the bed dip, and she curled her arm around the shoulder of the body that was now lying down next to hers.

A pair of lips brushed against her jaw and her neck, all soft and sweet that it made Quinn's skin tingle. Then, a hand snaked towards her stomach, slipping past her shirt to pat her defined abs. Still, it didn't do much to distract Quinn from her reading, but she laughed quietly and pulled the other person closer to her.

"How was your walk, Rach?" Quinn asked, momentarily taking her eyes off the words to glance at her wife, her hazel eyes all soft and adoring.

Rachel yawned and smiled, pressing her lips to the side of Quinn's jaw. "It was good. Would have been better if you came with me," she pouted, and Quinn couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled out of her throat.

"Maybe next time," Quinn hummed, tilting her head forward to kiss Rachel's cheek. But Rachel turned sideways at the last second, and Quinn ended up kissing her full on the lips. This made Rachel sigh dreamily, and Quinn smiled as she deepened the kiss a little further before pulling away.

"You promise?" Rachel breathed out, her long eyelashes fluttering as she batted her eyes. Her lower lip was still jutted out in a pout, something that Quinn found to be cute and adorable that she can't help but chuckle.

So Quinn smiled and nodded, and Rachel squealed and attacked her face with butterfly kisses. There were times that they still acted like a new couple that couldn't help but act cute from time-to-time, though they've been married for three years and counting. Not that Quinn minded, because she loved the way her relationship with Rachel worked.

With one last peck at the corner of Quinn's mouth, Rachel buried her face against her neck, her russet locks tickling the column of Quinn's throat and her collarbone.

There was a few beats of silence, before Rachel spoke again.

"What are you reading?" Rachel asked, her voice muffled slightly though Quinn understood what she said, anyway.

Without lifting her eyes off the book, Quinn answered, "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone."

She felt Rachel smile against her skin, followed by a small amount of pressure on the slope of her shoulder. It was their shared favorite series, often a topic of their conversations before they started dating. Quinn could fondly remember their first date, back at Rachel's apartment when they still lived separately.

They had been cuddled up on the couch, having a marathon of the movies while they discussed what parts of the book have been left out and changed, what disappointed them, and what scenes they loved best.

"What part are you in?" Rachel followed up, her chin propped up on Quinn's chest.

Even until now, Quinn's heart would race whenever Rachel was close to her. There was no explanation that she could formulate as to why it happened _all_ the time, but she chalked it up to having pined for Rachel from afar for so long, that her pulse would quicken and her heart would pound every time Rachel moved closer to her.

Her throat dried, and Quinn cleared it up before she answered.

"The Mirror of Erised."

This seemed to catch more of Rachel's attention, as she shifted her position and gently cupped Quinn's face so that their eyes could meet. Quinn blinked once, then focused on the pair of loving brown eyes staring back at her with a distinctive softness and warmth that made Quinn's stomach flutter with butterflies.

There was love, so much of it found in Rachel's wide espresso orbs and the way they flickered over Quinn's face, reading her, memorizing her.

Rachel's voice took on a hushed whisper. "If it were real, and you were standing in front of it, what do you think you'll see right now?"

Her lips were so close to Quinn's, that if they both leaned in just a little more, they would brush and Quinn was sure that she would just continue kissing Rachel and forget about her question. It wasn't the first time Rachel had asked the question, and before they got married, Quinn never gave her the real, most honest answer she had.

After they did, it hadn't been brought up until now. Somehow, Quinn got the feeling that Rachel never really believed her previous answers though they held some truth to them. Just not the _whole_ truth.

Maybe now was the time.

"I see you, with me," Quinn swallowed, watching the way Rachel's eyebrows knitted together and the confusion that crossed her face.

"But Quinn, you already have me," Rachel responded after a few beats with a small, shy laugh. "We're _married_. So I don't really-"

Before Rachel could launch into her rambling, Quinn silenced her with a kiss, her chest rising and falling rapidly as Rachel gasped and curled her fingers around Quinn's shirt as their lips chased each other.

Quinn closed the book and placed it beside her, her eyes fluttering shut as she rested her forehead against Rachel's. Smooth, warm hands cupped her face, and Quinn leaned into the touch.

"Does that have to stop me from still wanting you, though?" Quinn murmured, breathing steadily while Rachel's fingers explored her face. "The Mirror of Erised shows us the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts, remember? I know I have you, I know that you're my wife-" Her breath catches when a shy smile found its way to Rachel's lips again. "-but that doesn't stop me from _still_ wanting _you_ the most. It might sound unbelievable, but it's true."

Without saying a word, Rachel shuffled closer to Quinn, skimming her cheeks and the angle of her jaw with her fingertips. Light brushes, a gentle scraping of her nails against Quinn's skin.

"I guess not," Rachel admitted, sliding her palm down to Quinn's cheek.

Without much thought, Quinn nuzzled Rachel's hand, momentarily forgetting the book to revel in her wife's loving touch.

"Just so you know, I see us too," Rachel mumbled sleepily, her eyelids starting to droop though she fought to keep them open to focus on Quinn's adoring hazel eyes. "I'm happy that you finally told me what you really do see in it."

It wasn't surprising for Quinn to know that Rachel never really believed that she gave her most honest answers before. Of all the people that she knew, only Rachel could see right through her and maybe the only one that ever really bothered to read her emotions.

Rachel patted her cheek and smiled knowingly, then leaned in to kiss Quinn with all tenderness and love.

Quinn's toes curled, her eyes fluttering shut as she melted into Rachel's lips. Even after all these years, nothing has changed about the way her body reacted when Rachel was kissing her. If anything, she doubts that they ever will.

Again, Rachel yawned and Quinn laughed as she pulled her in.

"Sleep, sweetheart. I'll be right here when you wake up," Quinn promised and rubbed Rachel's shoulder.

With a small nod, Rachel curled up against Quinn, face pressed against the side of her neck and hand slipped underneath Quinn's shirt.

Quinn smiled and opened the book again, listening as Rachel's – the deepest, most desperate desire of her heart – breathing evened out.


End file.
